Rachel's Only Chance
by Kane Jackson 123
Summary: What happens when Anna beth turns all sex addicted and Percy doesn't wanna
1. Chapter 1

The day before the wedding

So dudes or dudettes this is my first story so enjoy :)

Rachel's POV

His muscular body is what I need. I was dreaming that I slept with the most handsome man in the world, Percy Jackson. It's that ever since the kiss in the car of Percy's stepdad, Paul. I can't resist see him. I get nervous, I sweat, I have trouble talking, release orgasms and one day I almost grab his member. Stupid Annabeth, she ruined my life! **dum, dum, dum**. I'm coming.

Uh P..P..Percy wh..what are you doing here?

It's Annabeth, she wants to do sex all the time since she drank that potion Aphrodite gave her for pregnancy.

(YES! This is my chance to make my move). Oh. I'm so sorry Percy. If you need company I'm here to...

**smooch, smooch**. Uh.. I'm sorry Rachel, it's that...

**smooch, smooch**.

Percy, do you, um.. love me?

Rachel if i didn't love you, I wouldn't kiss you, grab you in my arms and have sex right now.

From that moment forward it was heaven. He pulled my shirt off. It was a little embarrassing because my boobs are double D's (blessing of Aphrodite, of course). After he took off all of my clothes from waist up, he took off all of his clothes from waist down and we did boob-sex until he pre-cummed. After he pre-cummed, I gave him the best BJ he'll ever had. Then he took off his shirt and OMG he has some awesome abbs. After that I took off my pants.(I wasn't wearing any panties). We had the perfect sex.

Oh Percy harder, Harder, HARDER! AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH, Percy, yeah, Yeah, YEAH!

**dum, dum, dum**

Who is it?

It's me. Said Annabeth

SO WAS IT GOOD/BAD.

If you want chap.2 I need 15 good reviews.

Avtio

Ciao

Devium

Adios

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 2. I DIDN'T GOT 15 REVIEWS BUT BUT THE COMMENTS WERE GOOD. AT THE BEGGINING IT SAYS "THE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING". FORGET THAT, IT'S FROM ANOTHER STORY, SO ENJOY CHAPTER 2!

Percy's POV

After Annabeth knocked the door I went "HOLY SHIT!WE'RE DEAD".

"Percy, calm down. Probably she's here to talk to me". Said Rachel.

"O...ok Rachel, but if she asks for me, tell her I,m with my dad". I said a little nervous.

"My dear, don't be..."

"Rachel, open the fucking door". Annabeth screamed.

"Percy, hurry up!" Command Rachel.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a 9 inch long dick." I screamed back.

"You know what, get in the closet and finish." Said Rachel.

"Ok honey." And I kissed her in the lips.

So I hid in the closet. After Rachel opened the door, I saw Annabeth crying as if she just got raped. She was in Rachel's arms while she consoled her. Later Annabeth said "I need your help Rachel, Jason raped me yesterday and I did the pregnancy test and I'm pregnant." Then she starts crying again.

"Don't worry Annabeth, go to the bathroom and wash your face, ok." Said Rachel in a soft voice.

"Ok Rachel, you're the best friend a girl can have." Said Annabeth.

When Annabeth went to the bathroom I got out of the closet (pfff so funny) and kissed Rachel goodbye and went for Jason to kick his ass.

In the way, Leo asked were was Tyson because Hephaestus cabin needed him. I told him "He's in the cabin working with a shield."

"Ok." Said Leo and he runned for my cabin.

I found Jason in Aphrodite's cabin. What the fuck is he doing there? I knocked the door and Lisa opened the door.

"Hey Percy. What are you doing here?" Asked Lisa

"Im looking for Jason." I said while searching the cabin.

"He's with Piper at his cabin." Said Lisa.

"Thanks a lot Lisa." And i runned like the wind to Zeus' cabin thinking" FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! I need to hurry before he rapes Piper."

When I was 1/4 mile from the cabin, I summoned Riptide and the shield Tyson made for me. When I got there I didn't even knocked, I just kicked the door open and screamed "Jason Grace, get the fuck away from Piper."

"You're to late Percy Jackson." Said Jason laughing

"It's never too late to chop your fucking dick off BASTARD!" Then I attack and he dodge and grabbed his sword and shield we start fighting while Piper puts her clothes on and tells Chiron. When Chiron got here he pulled me away from Jason and Ares' kids pulled Jason away from me.

"Jason Grace, what is the meaning of all these activities." Said Chiron a little angry.

"It's Aphrodite's curse. Every time I see one of my friends, I get sex addicted. The same happened to Annabeth, Leo, Piper and Drew. It's not fair Chiron. Why punish me?" Said Jason crying.

"One does not simply put the blame on a goddess Jason. You will meet me in the Big House to discuss your punishment." Said Chiron.

Later I went back to Rachel's cave to finish what we started.

When I got to Rachel's cave I tried to open the fucking door, but it was locked. I heard screaming coming from inside the cave and i broke the fucking door. When I saw what was happening, I almost faint. Annabeth was sucking Rachel's pussy.

"Percy, it's not what it looks like." Said Rachel scared.

SO THIS IS CHAPTER 2. SEND IDEAS FOR CHAPTER 3. BECAUSE I ONLY HAVE THE FUCKING BEGINNING.

THNX AND HAPPY SPRING BREAK 2012


	3. Chapter 3

Kane Jackson 123 it's back. I got chapter 3,4 and 5, but 5 isn't complete so i'm going to summit 3 and later 4. So enjoy.

Annabeth's POV

"Rachel, open the fucking door." I said screaming. It's that since Percy told me thath if I go sex addicted one more time, he'll dump me. Also Jason raped me. I really need some advise. When Rachel opened the door I really started crying again. Rachel took me in her arms and consoled me. Later I said:

"I need your help Rachel, Jason raped me yesterday and I did the pregnancy test and I'm pregnant." And I started crying again.

"Don't worry Annabeth, go to the bathroom and wash your face, ok." Said Rachel in a soft voice.

"Ok Rachel, you're the best friend a girl can have." I said.

Then I went to the bathroom and washed my face. Since I felt a little nervous I took a bath. I was thinking:

"OMG, it's coming back." I couldn't stand it anymore. I got out of the shower and I went directly to Rachel.

"Annabeth, what are you..."

"Shut up Rachel." I said. I pushed her to the bed. I ordered her to take her clothes off and to suck my tits.

"Annabeth, what's wrong with you. One second you're crying and the other one you're raping me." Said Rachel.

"Rachel, were's your dildo." I said.

"In the bathroom, why." Said Rachel.

"You'll see." I said. I grabbed the dildo, I inserted the back part of the dildo in my pussy, I went to Rachel and fuck her like Percy fucked me. I make her do BJs, 69s and normal fuck. We were fucking so hard the dildo broke. So I threw it to the floor, promised Rachel a new one and i started sucking her pussy. Then Percy kicked the door and Rachel said: "Percy, it's not what it looks like."

"Uh... yeah it does. Annabeth is sucking your fucking pussy." Said Percy angry.

"But Percy, Annabeth forced me to..."

"Idc Rachel." Said Percy angry.

"Percy, I'm the one who started this..."

"Annabeth,shut the fuck up. Since I didn't wanted to fuck you, you went directly to Rachel and fooled her." Said Percy.

"No i didn't, I just wanted company." I said.

"I'm so disappointed in you two. I'm leaving."

After he left, I felt my heart broken. Stupid curse. The I felt a power leaving my body. I didn't felt sex addicted anymore. Maybe when Percy broke my heart, the curse left. I needed to tell this to someone. Thalia. So I runned to the Big House to ask Chiron if they arrived.

"Annabeth, they arrived yesterday. They're in the cabin."Said Chiron.

I leaved the Big House and went to Artemis' cabin. When I knocked the door, I heard screaming coming from inside the cabin. I opened the door and I saw Thalia and Luna having sex with Percy and Jason. When I saw that, I started crying and I runned to my cabin for my knife. I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE JUST TO MAKE HER SUFFER. She'll pay for everything she's done to me.

THIS IS CHAPTER 3. ANNABETH is ANGRY. THERE'S GONNA BE BLOOD. MAYBE AT 6:00 PM CHAPTER 4 WILL BE SUMMITED. BYE FOR NOW


	4. Chapter 4

So, I promised earlier that I'll summit chapter 4 so here it is. Enjoy :)

Percy's POV

After I left Rachel's cave I went for Leo so he could give me my trident back. I spotted him in Artemis' cabin. What is he doing there? So I got to the cabin and I saw Luna, Thalia and Leo doing a threesome. So I joined. Then I heard the door open, but I didn't care. Since it was late, I stayed in the cabin. In the morning I heard screaming and crying. WTF happened. I put my clothes and go check what happened.

"Monica,why,why,why?"said Drew

"Wh...what happened?" I asked.

"Someone killed Monnica." Said Piper

"I'm so sorry." I said

"Don't worry." Said Piper

"Hey, were is Annabeth?" I asked.

"I don't know." Said Piper

I looked everywhere when I thought:

"In the woods!"

Piper and I runned to the woods for Annabeth. When we found her she was covered in blood.

"Annabeth!" I said.

I runned for Annabeth and I kissed her in the lips.

"NO! Why you always forgive this whore Perseus Jackson. You should be with a goddess like me" said Piper

"WTF Piper what are you talking about." I said

"I'm not Piper you fucking assholes, I'm Aphrodite. And I'm here to kill Annabeth and kidnap Percy." Said Aphrodite. Then she released a force that send Annabeth flying and she took Percy.

Annabeth's POV

When I woke up I was in the infirmary. Chiron told me that I broke a leg and an arm. To my left was Piper and to my right was Monica. Apparently she survived the stab. When I was totally recovered I told Chiron:

"Chiron, Aphrodite kidnapped Percy, I need to save him."

THIS IS CHAP 4 SO GOOD NIGHT


	5. Chapter 5

My dear readers im very sorry I haven't update in like 3 months. It's that the idea had I lost it and I know that a lot of readers loved the story. So I'm asking for help to do the next chapter. Ever since I wrote the story I have received PM telling the story is bad. To all the people that think that you are saying that because you believe that it should be Percabeth, and to the people that say it's crappy GO FUCK YOURSELF BITCHES. I DO NOT CARE WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT DO NOT READ IT YOU DOUCHDICKS. And to the people who loved it wait for my next book 4EVER YOUNG IN LOVE. It's a Perlypso. So goodbye my people love you all.

P.S. You can send the ideas to kanejackson123


End file.
